Cidade das Almas
by laruw
Summary: O que você faria se a pessoa que mais amasse entrasse em coma, e simplesmente do nada ela aparecesse na sua casa...


**1. Preocupação.**

Uma cidade vazia pelos sentimentos passados e levados pelo outono. Parecia um lugar em preto e branco, faltando cores em seus quadros brancos, faltando alegria pelas ruas desertas de sentimentos, as mesmas pessoas, as mesmas faces, as mesmas rotinas. Era assim a cidade em que eles viviam. Eles? Eles, as duas pessoas de sexo oposto a qual fizeram desse acontecimento um passado eternizado.

Sakagami Tomoyo cursava o terceiro ano do colegial e fazia parte do conselho estudantil de sua escola. Tomoyo era considerada a menina mais bonita do colégio e tinha até um fã clube. Seus cabelos eram cinzas e sempre usava uma faixa preta em seus cabelos. Seus olhos eram azuis, a pele clara e um corpo bonito. Assim como Tomoyo, Okazaki Tomoya também cursava o terceiro ano do colegial, mas não tinha boa fama nem de longe. Tomoya era considerado o pior aluno de todo o colégio, com fama de vagabundo e tudo que se tem direito. Seus cabelos eram pretos azulados, seus olhos castanhos, sua pele era moreno claro. Mas essa fama de Tomoya, por mais que ele afirmasse, já não era mais verdade. Sua mãe morreu em um acidente de carro, quando tinha 5 anos e depois disso seu pai achou a solução do sofrimento nas bebidas e nas drogas. Isso passou para Tomoya, que começou a ficar revoltado, tanto pela morte de sua mãe, quanto para seu pai se envolver em tal coisa ruim, por isso a má fama.

Ninguém gostava de Tomoya, exceto seu amigo Sunohara, principalmente por ele e Tomoyo namorarem. Perguntavam a ela, como podia namorar um delinqüente como o Tomoya. Tomoyo ficava triste ao ouvir esses tipos de comentários, pois realmente amava muito aquele garoto que ela sempre amou.

Tomoyo era muito dedicada e, por tanto, muito ocupada com o seu cargo na escola. Não tinha tempo pra nada, nem pra sair com o próprio Tomoya. De vez em quando ainda dava, mas às vezes ela estava tão cansada que se fosse pra sair, seria para ir para a casa de Tomoya. Sua querida Tomoyo, apesar de sempre ocupada durante o período da escola e após, ela sempre acordou cedo para cuidar de Tomoya. Todo dia de manhã lá estava ela na casa dele preparando o café da manhã antes da escola, limpando e arrumando a casa. Tomoya se sentia um aproveitador, mas mesmo ele falando para ela que não precisava, ela insistia.

Tomoya já pensou várias vezes em terminar com Tomoyo, tanto pelos comentários, quanto pela falta de tempo dela. Ele achava que a estava fazendo perder tempo com ele. E ele sabia que ela ficava triste com os comentários que faziam sobre ele, então ele queria acabar com o namoro para não a ver sofrer, mas mesmo terminando ela iria sofrer, na real, ambos iriam.

Por causa de todo esse trabalho sacrificado pela Tomoyo, ela acabou ficando doente. Mas mesmo doente ela não parava de arrumar a casa de Tomoya, nem de ir trabalhar no conselho da escola e nem de estudar. Tomoya falava para ela ir ao médico, até tentou forçá-la de ir para o médico uma vez, mas ela se recusou assim mesmo. Tomoyo foi adoecendo e não fazia nada. Certo dia, Tomoyo estava a caminho da escola junto de Tomoya e ela enfraqueceu e desmaiou ali mesmo. Tomoya entrou em desespero, não sabia o que ela tinha, pois ela não tinha ido ao médico. Então, ele a pegou nos braços e a levou ao hospital mais próximo. O médico disse que iria fazer alguns exames e que ela teria de ficar no hospital internada por algum tempo, até sair o resultado dos exames.

Tomoya passava o dia todo no hospital ao lado de Tomoyo, trazia comida, a trocava de roupa, mas ela não havia acordado ainda e já haviam se passado dois dias. Aquele quarto vazio, sem cores, sem sentimentos, preto e branco, estava enlouquecendo Tomoya, ele não agüentava mais ver Tomoyo naquele estado, naquele lugar. Quando o médico entra no quarto e encontra Tomoya com a cabeça deitada em seus braços e segurando uma das mãos de Tomoyo.

- Senhor Tomoya. – Cutucou-lhe uma... Duas vezes. Na segunda vez ele acordou.

- Desculpe, doutor. – Enxergava ainda meio embaçado e esfregava os dedos nos olhos, olhou para Tomoyo para ver se ela havia acordado. – Ela já acordou alguma vez?

- É sobre isso que quero falar com você. Acompanhe-me até aqui fora, por favor... – Ele se virou para a porta, abriu e ficou olhando para Tomoya esperando ele seguir para fora do quarto.

- Ah certo... – Levantou-se da poltrona que ficava ao lado da cama de sua amada e seguiu para fora. - O senhor descobriu o que ela tem?

- Hm, sim. Sente-se. – O doutor deu um passo para o lado mostrando o banco para ele.

- Conte-me logo, doutor! – Sentando-se.

- O quadro de Tomoyo é bem preocupante. Ela tem trabalhado demais, se sentindo cansada ultimamente?

- Sim, ela é do conselho estudantil da escola e passa o dia inteiro até a noite lá e da muito duro. Ela nunca descansa. Eu tentei fazê-la descansar um pouco, mas se faço isso ela leva bronca e ainda fica chateada pelos comentários que fazem de mim, falando que eu estou afundando a carreira dela...

- Bom... Vou direto ao ponto, Tomoya. – Juntou as mãos e abaixou o olhar. – Tomoyo... A senhorita Tomoyo está... Em coma. Descobrimos que ela está com câncer no cérebro.

- Uh... – Tomoya sentiu seu coração sendo arrancado, seus olhos se aprofundaram na imensidão da tristeza, sua alma agora era como aquela cidade vazia pelos sentimentos passados e levados pelo outono, um lugar em preto e branco, faltando cores em seus quadros brancos, faltando alegria... – Não pode ser! Não pode! – Tomoya apertava as mãos em sua cabeça, mordia os lábios tentando segurar o choro, mas a dor era mais forte. – Doutor... Vou ficar ao lado de Tomoyo agora...

Assim ele se levantou, chorando... Chorando era pouco. O médico teve que se segurar para não chorar junto de Tomoya tamanha era a tristeza em seu olhar e as lágrimas intensas. Ele se levantou e voltou a se sentar ao lado de Tomoyo. Segurando sempre a mão de Tomoyo, não conseguia parar de chorar. Se levantou e sentou na ponta lateral da cama, ainda segurando sua mão e com a outra mão dele a acariciava no rosto. Passava a mão pela sua cabeça carinhosamente, foi deslizando sua mão até chegar em seu peito e com a mão lá ele repetia...

- Eu sei que você pode me ouvir, ai dentro. Por favor... Tomoyo... Eu te amo! Você não pode ficar aí assim – E mais lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto – Volte! Oh meu deus! Eu te amo tanto... – Uma de suas lágrimas caiu no rosto de Tomoyo – Preciso de você, volte! Volte para colorir a minha alma. Tomoyo...

No dia seguinte, o doutor disse que ele precisava ir para casa descansar, afinal não tinha como levar Tomoyo para casa, pois ela estava viva ainda graças às máquinas que nela estavam ligadas. Tomoya teve que ir para casa forçado. Mas mesmo em sua casa não conseguia dormir, só pensava em Tomoyo, em como ela estava, se ela iria se recuperar, se ele ia voltar a viver com ela como antes, mesmo ela sendo tão ausente... Sua vida não teria mais sentido se Tomoyo morresse. Naquele silêncio mortal em sua casa, nem seu pai estava lá, nem que fosse para estar dormindo de tanto beber, Tomoya ouviu algo e ao mesmo tempo parecia não ter escutado nada. Ele se levantou e começou a andar pela casa procurando o tal barulho. Quando ele estava voltando para o quarto, viu aqueles longos cabelos cinzas entrando em seu quarto e aquela faixa preta do tal cabelo caindo pelo chão. Tomoya, correu para a porta do quarto se abaixou para pegar a faixa e olhou pra frente.

- To-tomoyo...?


End file.
